zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Mina
Mina is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is a Hylian who can be found treasure hunting with her brother Mils in various areas of Hyrule such as the Gatepost Town Ruins and Rauru Settlement Ruins. Personality Mina is a tough Hylian girl who searches for treasure with her brother in the hope of finding riches, regardless of dangers and even her brother's desire to return home due to the dangers involved with treasure hunting in monster territory. However though she is not afraid of Bokoblins and other monsters, she is smart enough to realize that going near Hyrule Castle is suicide due to the Guardians that protect it and even warns Link against going there. She can be somewhat bossy towards her brother who usually follows his sister's lead, while complaining "Ugh, family." She has a habit of yelling at him and blames him for the Bokoblin attack if Link talks to her while they are attacking, revealing that Mils was originally the lookout. After the Bokoblin are defeated, she switches roles to ensure they are not caught off guard again. She will insist to Link that she did not need or ask for his help if he saves her and Mils from Bokoblin, though she does like his style and gives him food afterwards to thank him so as not to be rude. She presumes that Link is another treasure hunter like herself and her brother, but does not apparently view him as potential competition unlike her brother. Biography Link can encounter Mina and her brother Mils being attacked by two basic Bokoblins at the Gatepost Town Ruins, though they may appear at other ruins such as the Rauru Settlement Ruins as they are travelers. Link can either assist them by defeating the monsters or let Mina and her brother defeat them off using their swords and shields. If Link manages to rescue her and her brother he can talk to her (or Mils) afterwards to receive a random dish or Rupees should Link be unable to carry anymore foodstuffs (he will receive nothing if she and her brother defeat the Bokoblin by themselves). If he does talk to Mina she either insists she was not in danger (or asking for his help), but admits that she likes his style (or thanks him so as to not be rude) and gives him some food as thanks, though she insists she will get the Bokoblins next time. However if Link talks to her as her and her brother return to treasure hunting, she will state that she and her brother should count themselves lucky they are alright. While her brother looks for treasure, Mina will keep watch nearby as she had originally left her brother as lookout before they were attacked and takes it upon herself to ensure they will not be caught off guard again. She will tell Link that the Gatepost Town Ruins was originally an up-and-coming place with lots of folks moving there, but then the monsters drove everyone out, which means their is plenty of treasure to be had and that is why she and her brother are searching the ruins. She explains that she and her brother are treasure hunters searching for a one-in-a-million payday and assumes Link is too. Believing he is another treasure hunter like them, Mina gives him a tip to stay clear from Hyrule Castle as it is protected by Guardians and if they spot him all bets are off that he will survive. Overhearing their conversation, Mils mentions that once someone is in a guardian's sights they do not have long to live and gets nervous just thinking about it. Mina yells at him to get back to work or she will give him something to worry about, causing Mils to gripe about her being his family. If Link talks to Mils he will warn Link not to go poking around as all the treasure in the area belongs to him and Mina, though he admits that not anyone in their right mind would be poking around the ruins for treasure to begin with and reveals he has little choice in the matter as his sister is the one in charge and cannot go home even if he wants to, causing Mina to yell at him stating they are not their for a chin wag (e.g. talking) and to hurry up and find treasure. Link may encounter them being attacked in other areas allowing Link to rescue them for rewards. In the Champion’s Ballad DLC, Mina and Mils can be found at the Yiga Clan Hideout outside of the door that Link opened to fight Master Kohga. Upon speaking with her, Mina will ask Link if he was looking for the "treasure" as well, and inform him that the Yiga Clan has stolen a sacred orb belonging to the Gerudo and brought it back to their hideout. Although she and her brother followed them to their hideout, Mina prefers not to engage the Yiga just yet, knowing the risks. After Link successfully steals the orb, he can talk to her once more before throwing the artifact into the pit, and Mina will exclaim that she and Mils found it first, and that it was unfair that Link was able to obtain before they could. Once Link throws the orb into the pit, Mina and Mils will run over and look down into the large hole, frantic and confused as to why Link would do such a thing, inaware of the orb’s real capabilities. Mina exclaims to Link that if he did not want the orb, she would have been happy to take it off his hands before finally admitting defeat. Abilities and weapons While treasure hunting, Mina wields a Traveler's Sword and Hunter's Shield. As a result, her fighting style is very similar to Link's traditional fighting style, though lacks his equipment and other abilities, thus she fights more defensively blocking attacks with her shield and waiting until an enemy is open to attack. Still she is shown to be a capable fighter as she is able to kill a Red Bokoblin without Link's assistance, however she does not consider herself capable of defeating a Guardian as she warns Link not to even try. As a treasure hunter she knows enough about Hyrule history to identify ruins that may contain treasure such as the Gatepost Town Ruins and Rauru Settlement Ruins and is aware that they had once been an up-and-coming places before the Great Calamity and monsters drove the people out. It is also implied that she is a far better lookout than her brother. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Hylians